Their first and last kiss
by Snarelure
Summary: This how i imagine Delena's first kiss is going to be.


Damon and Stefan both sat on the couch thinking, and arguing with each other. They were both trying to figure out a way to stop Klaus from taking Elena. 5 minutes later Damon got up and went to his liquor cabinet to pour himself a drink.  
Stefan looked at him in shock. "seriously Klaus is about to come here and kidnap the woman we both love, and you think now is the best time to get drunk"  
Damon looked at Stefan then resumed to pouring his drink.  
"Damon" Stefan said getting up. He went over to Damon and snatched the bottle away from him.  
"Stefan give me the damn bottle back" Damon said  
"no, not until we figure out a way to stop, or kill Klaus" Stefan said holding the bottle in his hand.  
"what do you want us to do, the only way to kill Klaus is with that dagger but that's stuck in Elijah, and if we take it out were dead." Damon said then snached the bottle from Stefan then walking away.  
Stefan turned around and stopped Damon "wait why don't we ask John for another dagger"  
"yeah the man who wants both of us dead will just-"  
Stefan interupted Damon "Elena his daughter, i'm pretty sure he wants to save her too"  
Damon looked Stefan the said "fine you ask him" Damon said then went to his room.  
Elena stepped out of her car in front of the Salvatores mansion. She knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and Stefan was standing in the doorway.  
"hey" he said with hurt in his voice  
"hey" She replied. Stefan moved out the way and Elena went in. She sat down on the couch looking at Stefan who was sitting besides her.  
"I thought that i would say goodbye to everyone before" her voice trailed off "Klaus comes".  
"of course, always the sweet, perfect, caring Elena" Stefan said joking. His face went from smilling to sad in a second "i'm gonna miss you Elena" He said then hugged her. Elena hugged back. Tears wear slipping out of Stefan faces as his touched Elena hairs and ran his fingers throught them. He realized that this was the only time he would ever touch Elena again. Elena pulled back from the hug and smiled.  
"where's Damon" She asked  
"he's-" Stefan started but was interupted by the sound of his door breaking. A man who was about 20 came in the house. His black hair was pulled back like Damon's, he was wearing dark pants, with a black color shirt, with black sneakers. Elena realized it was Klaus.  
"times up my dear, lets go" He said in a brittish accent then walking over to her and stuck out his hand. Elena looked at Stefan then looked at the stairs.  
"wait, before i go with you i want something else" Elena asked  
Klaus looked at Elena "my dear i am not a man of patients, now you could go with me right now, or his head will be flying off in about seconds"  
"you won't do it, and my request in not that harad to perform"  
"what is it" Klaus asked  
"i could bring just three people to come with me" Elena demanded  
"no one" Klaus said  
"fine i choose Damon" Elena said  
"what" Stefan said getting up "Elena i'm right here, why didn't-"  
"i haven't seen Damon at all today. I can't leave without saying goodbye" Elena replied. Klaus dissapeared from the room then appeared back with Damon.  
"lets go" He said then grabbed Elena and dissapeared leaving Stefan alone in his house.  
Klaus arrived in an big mansion with Elena and Damon. He left them in the living room and went to prepare for the sacrifise. Damon was angry at Elena for giving up but she wasn't at him.  
"Damon" she said but he didn't response. "Damon"  
"what Elena" Damon replied  
"what's wrong with you" Elena asked him.  
"why did you bring me here" Damon asked  
"so i could say goodbye" Elena replied  
"i can't believe you. you're about to die in less than 5 minutes and you don't even care about it" Damon said sternly to Elena  
"what do you want me to do"  
"i want you to take this dagger and jam it up Klaus heart" Damon said pulling out a dagger from his back pocket.  
"did you take that out of Elijah" Elena asked worried.  
"i torched him right after it" Damon said giving Elena the dagger. Elena refused it and gave it back to Damon.  
"you don't get it do you Damon. Klaus is a vampire and the strongest one, doing this will get you killed" Elena said then started walking away.  
"you're a coward," Damon said. Elena turned around and walked over to Damon.  
"A COWARD. YOU KNOW WHAT DAMON"  
"WHAT"  
"I'M NOT THE COWARD HERE, YOU ARE. WHY CAN'T YOU DO IT YOURSELF... TOO SCARED" Elena screamed at his face  
"at least i'm not a whiny little bitch like you" Damon said. 2 seconds later Damon realized what he said. "Elena i am-". He started but Elena slapped him in the face and walked out of the room.  
5 minutes past and Damon was sitting alone in the room. After calling Elena a whiny little bitch he feared that those hurtful words were the last he would ever say to Elena. Damon stood up and was about to leave when the door opened and Elena was behind it.  
"Elena look i am really sorry, i was just angry for what-" Damon started but Elena cut him off  
"forget it Damon. You meant what you said" Elena said  
"no i didn't, Elena-"  
"bye Damon" she said then started leaving.  
Damon knew that his chance was slipping and just blurted it out " i love you". Elena stopped and looked back.  
"what"  
"I love you Elena. I'm sorry if i was a jerk but the thought of seeing you dead and you never realizing my true feelings made all my anger come out. Elena from the day I saw you , there was a feeling of something in my heart. I tried to ignore it but i couldn't. I always thought about you and you smiling, but never could express it. I've grown to love you more and more each day, and now is the last day i'll ever see. I'm just sorry i never told you." Damon said then passed Elena to go out.  
"I love you too" Elena said. She walked towards Damon and turned him around. She looked in his eyes then kissed him. Damon slowly and lightly draw his tongue across Elena's lips and wrapped his hands around her waist. After lightly licking Elena's tongue, he bit Elena's bottom lip on gently wrestling with it. Elena pulled away and smilled at Damon. Damon smilled back and kissed her again, not wanting to let go cause he knew the minute Klaus comes in through that door, the moment would end and he would be left alone in the world. Elena pulled away from the kiss and hugged Damon dreading the moment she would have to let go 


End file.
